


And He Pretends.

by ascott5110



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascott5110/pseuds/ascott5110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy is sick of pretending. </p><p>He doesn't have to anymore, not since he met Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not putting anything up in a while! It's finals week and I have been studying like a mad man. Except for when I'm on tumblr. But that's irrelevant ;) 
> 
> I hope you like this story, I liked writing it :) Leave me a review and let me know what you think!
> 
> PS: I do not own the characters

Leonard had met Jocelyn in high school. He was a football player, she was a cheerleader. They were basically thrown together due to their social status, and at first he didn't really feel anything for her, and looking back on it now, he supposed his 'feelings' for her was a product of everyone telling him he should like her. So Leonard did. He did when he asked her out on a date for the first time. He did when he asked her to prom. He did when he asked her to marry him. He pretended. When his daughter Joanna came along, he had a reason to stay, but that didn't matter to Jocelyn, because she called his bluff, took Joanna and left him for some hot-shot writer. Leonard McCoy was alone, and he missed his daughter. He pretended like it didn't bother him.

~-~

He pretended to care about girls (and sometimes guys) he took back to his apartment at night, and pretended to care about his job, but the guys and gals, much like Jocelyn, figured it out and left. His boss figured it out and fired him. He actually did care about his apartment, but apparently his landlord didn't know that, because he evicted him two weeks later. Leonard's life fell apart beneath his feet as he lost his car and decided to get on a bus going God-knows-where at God-knows-what time.

~-~

James T. Kirk's birthday was literally a day of death. He was a living, breathing reminder that his father died to save him and his mother. Jim acknowledged this fact, and learned to pretend from a very early age. He pretended that the way his mom looked at him didn't bother him. He pretended not to care when everyone expected him to live up to his father's name and he preteneded not to feel pain when he step father beat the ever loving shit out of him. Eventually, he didn't need to pretend anymore because he honestly didn't care when his mother went off planet, and actually felt relief when his brother Sam finally ran away. He certainly didn't care about the consequences of him stealing Frank's car and driving it off a cliff.

~-~ 

Jim Kirk once again had to pretend he didn't care when Christopher Pike came waltzing into a bar and told him to enlist. Jim tried, he really tried to pretend he didn't want to enlist, but it was a losing battle. He got on the shuttle, and he couldn't decide if he had to pretend around the brown-haired, wild-eyed doctor seated next to him. 

"McCoy. Leonard McCoy." The man said, and offered Jim a flask. No, he decided, he didn't have to pretend. "Jim Kirk."

~-~

Leonard had been friends with Jim a couple years now, the brat insisted on calling him Bones. He would never tell Jim, but he seceretly didn't mind. Bones had never had to pretend around Jim, never with Jim. 

But see, Bones had a problem. 

He was sort of in love with James Tiberius Kirk.

And James Tiberius Kirk was completely oblivious to this.

But Bones had a solution. He decided to be a man and just tell him. He prepared a nice dinner with some beers, lit with candles, and waited for Jim to get home.

As soon as Jim walked through the door, he stopped suddenly as soon as he noticed Bones standing awkwardly by the candle-lit table. "Uh, Bones, whats up?" Jim asked slowly. Bones cleared his throat and stepped forward to give Jim a hug. Jim responded, squeezing Bones tight as he let out a little chuckle. "Bones what is this?" Jim questioned again as he let Bones go. "IjustwantyoutonknowIloveyou." Was the first thing that came out of Leonard McCoy's mouth, all in one breath. He was pretty sure he was about the colour of a tomato. He was TRYING to say he made dinner, but apparently his brain-to-mouth filter decided to take a break that night. "Like as more than a friend." He added, much slower this time, deciding to go with it. Jim looked slightly taken aback, and Bones' heart fell into his stomach before Jim took a step forward and wrapped Bones in his arms. "Jesus Christ, I honestly thought I was going to have to wait forever for those words." Jim mumbled, making Bones grin before wrapping his arms around Jim. "I thought I was going to have to wait forever for the courage to say them." Bones mumbled back, before kissing his boyfriend, Jim Kirk.

Bones finally, for once in his goddamn life, didn't have to pretend. 


	2. And He Smiles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones rarely smiles, but when he does, its usually because of his boyfriend, Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think I'm going to make this a three shot? That sounds pretty good to me. I will most likely be able to post other fics more frequently because exam week is finally over! I'm going to post the third and final chapter on Christmas, because that is my gift to anyone that reads this :)  
> Also, there is a little tease in here, and I apologize for leaving people hanging but alas, I am not a smut writer :(  
> Sorry!
> 
> PS: I do not own the characters
> 
> PPS: If you read the first chapter, I had a whole bunch of mistakes but I went back and fixed all the ones I saw, I apologize if anyone saw them. I'm a horrible person.

Bones had been much happier the last few months, and as the weeks went by he felt more and more comfortable being himself around Jim. He was getting a little better with PDA as well. When they had first started dating Jim would put his arm around Bones' waist, or try to hold his hand, and he would casually shrug out of it. Jim would be a little dissapointed, but he would understand. 

Just a few days ago, they were at a bar, and some tall, muscular, black haired man was hitting on Jim. Bones was filled with jealousy as he strode over to his boyfriend. He had wrapped his arms around Jim's waist from behind and pulled him into his chest. "Hey darlin'" He had said, letting his southern drawl show more than usual, "You ready to get out of here?" He asked, nipping Jim's ear. Jim's breath had caught in his throat and he nodded eagerly, making Bones smile as he dragged his slightly tipsy boyfriend out of the bar.

~-~

He woke up the next morning with Jim cuddled into his chest, hair mussed up from last night. This made Bones smile. Again. Bones nuzzled his boyfriend's neck and slowly pressed kisses all the way up to the corner of his mouth.  Jim groaned and turned away from Bones "Mmm, 'm sleepy Bones. Come back later." Bones had just chuckled and followed him to the other side of the bed. "It's time to get up, darlin'" Jim sighed and turned to face his favorite person in the world, his eyes fluttering open as he looked at Bones. "I hate it when you do that." He said. "Do what?" Bones responded teasingly, his accent sweet as sugar. Jim narrowed his eyes. "That. Use your accent to get me all hot and bothered." Jim muttered. Bones laughed. And he smiles. 

~-~

It was about a week before Christmas, and Jim was cuddled up on the couch while Bones was in the kitchen making hot chocolate. He walked into the living room and gave Jim the cup with the largest amount of whipped cream. As Jim took a sip, he manged to get whipped cream on his nose, and his upper lip, making Bones smile. "You have something on your face, hun." Bones said with a slight smirk on his face. "You'll have to get it for me Bones, my hands are full." Jim said with a smirk. Bones just laughed and responded, "With pleasure." Bones leaned forward and kissed the dot of whipped cream off his boyfriend's face, and kissed his lips to remove the line of whipped cream off Jim's upper lip, his tounge darting out making sure he got every last bit of whipped cream before pulling away and sitting on the other end of the couch. Jim whined, he actually  _whined._ "Don't start what you can't finish, James." Bones said with a small smile on his face. Jim pouted before settling back into the couch.

~-~

 They were back on the Enterprise, and as usual, Jim and Spock were having an arguement about the way Jim chose to captain his ship. "Spock, my arguement may be 'illogical' but I am the captain of the goddamn Enterprise and I will do what I damn well please!" Bones smiled at this one, because the kid was taking after him and all his 'damns' and things. "Captain I-" 

"Dammit Spock, you are dismissed from the bridge. I'm considering marooning you on some planet for insubordination." Bones heard Jim mumble 'prick' under his breath, and he had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing at the green-blooded hobgoblin.

~-~

It had been a hard mission, he honestly expected someone to end up dead or seriously injured in Medbay, but he was pleasntly suprised with the lack of bodies. So, Jim, being Jim, ordered a shore leave to celebrate. They were at a bar, as usual, and Jim was currently being flirted with by some blonde with a skimpy red dress on. He was about to tell her who exactly Jim belonged to when Bones heard Jim animatedly talking about the mis- wait. He was talking about Bones. It wasn't about the mission. James Tiberius Kirk was boasting to this girl about Leonard McCoy. "He has such a good heart, he just wants to save everyone! He saved my life so many times. He is probably the best thing thats ever happened to me. I'm a better person with him around. I would probably be in an alley somewhere with my tounge down your throat if I didn't have Bones. Don't even get me STARTED on his eyes, it's almost like looking into pools of chocolate, and sometimes, when he has  _just_ woken up, he has little flecks of green in them." 

And he smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally planned to make it Jim centered, but it turned into Bones. Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go. I was thinking about maybe continuing it? I wanted to see if anyone would want another chapter or two or if I should just leave it here? Tell me what you think!


End file.
